La Lune des Moissons
by noicz
Summary: Des mensonges et du sang, voilà ce que nous avons semé…et quand la Lune des Moissons se lèvera, que crois tu que nous récolterons ?
1. Nouvelle Lune

_Une petite fanfiction pour la rentrée…enfin, pas si petite que ca. _

_Il s'agit d'un cross-over avec l'univers des __Royaumes Oubliés__ extrait du jeu __Donjon&Dragons__ (bien qu'ici, il ne soit ni question de donjons et encore moins de dragons)._

_Pas besoin de connaître le jeu, d'ailleurs, pour suivre l'histoire, j'emprunte juste quelques éléments : le nom de certaines villes, le panthéon et la faune de cet univers._

_Donc comme d'habitude, les personnages de Mai Hime sont la propriété de Sunrise et l'univers des __Royaumes Oubliés__ appartient à __Ed Greenwood__._

* * *

La terre froide entre ses doigts et la lune, pleine et pâle, dans le ciel.

_Un orbe funeste…_

Le sang_, son sang !_ Qui s'écoule en lent filet chaud de ses plaies.

_Un œil qui observe…_

Le bruissement du vent dans les arbres, et le bruit précipité de pas.

_Qui te cherches, te traques…_

La peur au gout amer et salé, qui empreigne sa bouche.

_Tu ne peux pas lui échapper…_

* * *

Le vert des arbres.

La première chose dont elle avait eu conscience.

Le vert de la cime des arbres qui formait une voute végétal juste au dessus d'elle.

Un sanctuaire dans la nature, voila ce qu'elle pensait à chaque fois que sa fièvre lui laissait assez de répit pour qu'elle puisse ouvrir les yeux.

Le reste du temps était partagé entre des vagues brulantes de souffrances et des moments d'inconsciences.

Et puis, elle avait commencé à entendre de la musique. Le son d'une guimbarde.

Lente et vibrante.

Parfois une voix relayait l'instrument. La voix d'une femme. Langoureuse.

Voila à quoi se résumait son existence : la morsure écarlate de la douleur, le vert apaisant des arbres et cet air alanguie.

Et le noir de l'inconscience qui emportait tout.

Depuis combien de jours cela durait ? Elle ne pouvait le dire. Elle n'avait pas la force de compter le nombre de nuit et de levé de soleil qui se succédaient au dessus de sa tête.

Et toujours ce chant.

.

Elle n'aurait pas pu dire combien de temps elle était restée ainsi.

Lorsque parfois elle arrivait à demeurer lucide assez longtemps, elle pouvait voir la lune poursuivre sa course dans le ciel.

La lune… Le disque pâle dans la nuit noir avait quelque chose de funèbre. Comme celui d'un souvenir blessant, sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi.

Un arrière-gout amer de lutte, de sang et de défaite.

Une réminiscence, qui s'était imprégnée douloureusement dans chaque partie de son être.

Et puis parfois ses rêves s'estompaient. Même la douleur et cette voix, si rassurante.

Il ne restait que les ténèbres.

L'obscurité, comme une nuit sans lune.

Et cette peur, sournoise, qui la guettait, tapi dans les recoins les plus profonds de son esprit.

Pourquoi avait elle peur ? Elle ne savait pas. De toute façon, elle ne savait plus.

Où elle se trouvait, qui elle était. Etait-elle seulement encore vivante ?

Un esprit entre deux mondes, juste une âme sans attache.

Et doucement, dans la nuit, la voix réapparaissait. Difficilement, par soubresaut, comme si elle devait surmonter toute les barrières de son inconscience pour lui parvenir.

La voix.

Si ténue, et pourtant si forte. Un phare dans la tempête.

Son seul repère pour ne pas se noyer dans l'obscurité, dans les limbes d'une nuit sans fond.

La voix, qui la ramenait peu à peu à la surface.

Et, elle revoyait se dessiner dans le ciel d'encre, le vert des arbres.

Et toujours ce lent vibrato.

.

Souvent, lorsqu'elle émergeait, elle entendait une autre voix. Celle d'une femme, également, aux nuances plus froide. C'était pourtant le même timbre, mais il y avait dans cette voix, quelque chose de menaçant. Un danger dissimulé.

Les deux voix conversaient, se disputaient… elle ne savait pas.

Seules les intonations importaient.

Le rythme doux et suave opposait au ton détaché et minéral.

Parfois elle sentait l'attention des deux voix se porter sur elle, et une menace sourde grondait en elle.

Une menace qui ravivait sa douleur et sa peur.

Alors elle replongeait dans ses sombres rêves, et tout disparaissait.

Le temps s'estompait, ce qui l'entourait n'existait plus. Seule les ténèbres étaient réelles.

Et le son de cette guimbarde qui vibrait dans la nuit…

.

Peu à peu, la douleur s'était retirée et elle avait pu reprendre possession de ses sens.

La chaleur d'une flamme prés de sa peau. L'odeur des fleurs dans l'air du soir. Les étoiles éclairant les feuilles au dessus de sa tête et le gout du sang dans sa bouche.

Et toujours cette voix suave qui la berçait….

Elle s'était retournée péniblement vers l'origine du chant, ordonnant à son corps de ne pas hurler de douleur.

Pour la première fois elle prenait conscience du lieu où elle se trouvait.

C'était une sorte d'abri dans un arbre, fait de bois et de feuillage. Prés de sa couche se trouvait un récipient contenant des charbons ardents. C'était de là que provenait la chaleur.

Et derrière ce réceptacle, embrasée par la lumière rougeoyante des braises, était assise une jeune femme.

_La voix. _

Et puis l'obscurité, de nouveau.


	2. Premier Croissant

C'était le matin.

Les yeux encore fermés, elle pouvait l'affirmer.

Un vent froid qui caresse sa peau, l'odeur humide de la nuit qui se retire et le chant timide des oiseaux.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent difficilement.

C'était bien l'aube. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas vu un levé du jour ? Une éternité, peut-être…

Elle se redressa maladroitement sur sa paillasse et respira une grande bouffée d'air frais.

Où était-elle ?

Elle jeta un regarda à ses cotés. Elle se trouvait en hauteur, dans un arbre. _Un abri de bois et de feuillage_… elle s'en souvenait, peu à peu. Elle avait déjà refait surface, ici. Quand au juste ? Elle ne pouvait le dire.

Un nid, un sanctuaire végétal… des sensations qui revenaient doucement.

De la chaleur… il y avait un âtre à ses cotés. Maintenant éteint. Mais il avait brulé, il l'avait réchauffée. De ça, elle en était certaine.

Elle observa plus attentivement les lieux. Il y avait d'épais tapis de fourrures posées au sol ainsi que des coussins. Obstruant probablement des baies, des voilages étaient accrochés aux façades. Vert, brun, ocre. Comme les feuillages qui servaient de toiture à son abri.

L'espace était quasiment dépouillé de tout mobilier : mise à part le brasero qu'elle avait déjà aperçu, il y avait seulement non loin de celui-ci une large vasque et à proximité de sa couche, une table basse, en bois également. Un récipient et une jarre étaient posés sur celle-ci.

Personne ne semblait habiter ce lieu.

_Pourtant, il a bien fallu que quelqu'un m'y amène…_

Prenant appui sur ses coudes, elle tenta de se lever.

Une douleur atroce lui coupa la respiration.

Elle arrêta son geste, le corps couvert d'une sueur glacée. D'où cela venait-il? De quelle blessure ? Elle porta machinalement la main à son ventre. Ici. Elle releva doucement sa chemise de lin blanc, constatant pour la première fois, la façon dont elle était vêtue. _Ce ne sont pas mes vêtements…_

Elle souleva son habit, anticipant un cri de douleur.

Rien.

Pas une marque, pas l'ombre d'une cicatrice.

Elle posa sa main sur son ventre blême. Rien. Elle appuya plus fort. Toujours rien.

Perplexe, elle laissa retomber sa chemise. _Ca doit être dans ma tête…_

Elle se rassit, essayant d'ordonner ses pensées.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle se réveillait mais dans ce cas là c'était différent. Pourquoi ?

_Facile_, se dit-elle, _parce que contrairement aux autres fois je suis pleinement consciente_.

Mais il y avait quelque chose d'autre.

Quelque chose qui différait. Un détail de plus, un détail de moins peut-être. Elle ne savait pas.

Elle ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur le silence matinal.

Le silence.

Une vague d'angoisse l'envahit aussitôt.

Le silence…

Cet endroit n'avait jamais été silencieux ! Elle s'en souvenait maintenant ! Pourquoi ce calme ? Où était passé _la voix_, et le son de la guimbarde ?

Elle tenta de ralentir le rythme effréné de son cœur, tandis qu'une vérité se profilait peu à peu.

_La voix_ n'avait jamais existé. Ce n'était qu'une divagation de son esprit malade, un délire dut à la fièvre.

Une illusion. Rien de plus.

Pourtant, il lui semblait l'avoir vu, cette _voix_, lorsqu'elle avait ouvert les yeux, la dernière fois. Il y avait de cela un lever de soleil, un cycle lunaire. Une vie.

Elle essaya de mettre un visage sur cette _voix._ Elle devait s'en souvenir. _La voix_ l'avait contemplée. Elles avaient échangé un regard, bref, mais bien réel.

_Alors à quoi ressemble cette fille ? _Brune, ou peut-être blonde ? Elle essaya de fouiller son esprit, tandis que des larmes silencieuses roulaient sur ses joues.

Comment était-elle vêtue ? Qu'elle était son teint de peau ? Etait-elle une elfe ou une humaine ?

Non, la seule chose dont elle se souvenait était une silhouette derrière un feu.

Rien de plus. Une illusion.

La jeune fille se rallongea sur son lit de fortune.

La fatigue commençait à la gagner. _Déjà ? _Mais il fallait qu'elle résiste. Parce que cette fois-ci l'inconscience signifierait la solitude et le silence. _La voix_ ne serait plus là pour la guider.

_Résiste._

Seules les ténèbres pour l'accueillir. Une nuit sans lune qui la dévorerait.

Ses paupières se firent de plus en plus lourdes.

_Résiste_, implora-t-elle, tandis qu'une peur dissimulée frappait aux portes de son esprit.

_Résiste…_

Le néant.

* * *

Le néant.

Seulement le néant. Pas de monstres invisibles à ses trousses, pas de songes douloureux.

Juste le noir.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux elle eut, pour la première fois, la certitude que son sommeil n'avait duré que quelques temps. C'était toujours la même journée et même si le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel, la matinée n'était pas finie.

Le silence avait laissé place à la rumeur de la forêt. Le roucoulement des oiseaux, le vent dans les arbres. Et des voix aussi.

Des voix humaines. Au loin encore, mais bien présente.

Des voix qui s'agitaient, emplissaient la quiétude de la forêt.

Elle ne les rêvait pas. Ce n'était pas possible.

Un sentiment euphorique s'empara d'elle.

Elle n'était pas seule ! On ne l'avait pas laissé pour morte dans cet arbre !

Elle tendit, encore une fois, l'oreille.

Des voix de femmes et d'hommes. Peut-être aussi d'enfants.

Le bruit de l'écorce qui s'arrache, des feuilles qui tombent.

Elle supposait qu'il devait être une dizaine, pas plus. Et s'ils se dirigeaient dans la mauvaise direction ? S'ils ne voyaient pas qu'elle était là, dans ce maudit arbre? Peut-être devrait- elle les appeler ?

Elle écouta de nouveau pour déterminer le sens de leur pas. Mais un bruit parasita son attention.

Le craquement d'une branche. Une branche de son arbre. Trop prononcé pour que ce soit un oiseau.

Quelqu'un montait.

Quelqu'un était dans l'arbre.

A ses cotés.

Quelqu'un qui venait pour elle !

Tétanisée, elle abandonna toutes idées rationnelles, laissant une terreur pure se ruer dans ses veines.

Une crainte qui portait le visage d'une nuit noir, une peur qui avait déjà fait couler son sang !

Le souffle court, son cœur cognant douloureusement dans sa poitrine, elle essaya de repérer, d'identifier le bruit qui se rapprochait.

Un grattement sur le bois. Juste sous elle. Qui se déplaçait. Qui arrivait peu à peu.

Un nouveau frottement, à son niveau cette fois-ci.

Luttant contre son effroi, elle se redressa lentement, cherchant du regard d'où venait le bruit.

De l'autre coté de la cabane, le plancher s'était ouvert en une large trappe. Doucement, elle vit un plateau glisser sur le sol.

Le socle contenait des récipients et des fruits.

_Qu'est ce que ca signifie ?_

Elle s'assit complètement.

Elle voulut parler mais les mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge. Elle toussa avec l'affreuse impression que ses poumons étaient deux blocs de charbon.

« Tu t'es enfin décidée à te réveiller ? »

Un accent chantant. Une sonorité qu'elle connaissait bien.

_La voix._

Une nouvelle fois elle essaya de répondre, mais sa phrase se perdit dans une quinte de toux.

Ca faisait combien temps qu'elle n'avait pas parlé ?

D'un geste lasse, elle essuya les quelques larmes qui striées ses joues, abandonnant toute idée de communiquer pour le moment.

Elle se retourna vers celle qui venait de s'exprimer. _La voix._ Bien réelle cette fois-ci. Pas de doute là-dessus. La douleur qui lui enserrait la gorge n'était en aucun cas un rêve.

Une jeune femme s'était hissée dans la cabane. Blonde, les cheveux négligemment noués, elle devait avoir le même âge qu'elle. Une vingtaine de printemps, peut-être plus. Elle se retourna vers elle, affichant un sourire enfantin, presque naïf. Une expression insouciante malgré les traits fins et graves de son visage. Et puis ses yeux… la jeune fille blessée, n'en avait jamais vu de cette couleur. Pourpre, presque écarlate. Un instant, elle se demanda si elle avait à faire à une elfe, une drow peut-être. Un de ses elfes noirs, renégats, qui s'étaient enfuis de leurs sombres royaumes souterrains. Non, impossible sa peau était vraiment trop pâle pour être de cette race. Une elfe sylvain, alors ? Elle considéra sa tenu quelques instants. Pied nu, elle portait une longue jupe en coton épais, brun, et un simple corsage du même ton.

Rien de très elfique.

Et puis sa façon de babiller, tout en préparant le plateau était vraiment trop… humaine.

Elle voulu de nouveau de lui parler, mais encore une fois, sa voix lui fit défaut.

« N'essais pas encore de parler. » La femme intervint joyeusement. Avec un clin d'œil malicieux, elle ajouta :

« Prends quelques gorgées, ca ira mieux après ! » Elle lui tendit une chope en terre cuite. La jeune fille inspecta le contenu. Un liquide ambré. Elle renifla. Ca sentait le miel.

« Vas-y bois, n'ai pas peur. »

Prudemment, elle porta le gobelet à ses lèvres, en bu quelques lampée… avant de tout recracher, la bouche en feu.

En face d'elle, la jeune femme riait de bon cœur.

« Qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce que c'est ? » croassa-t-elle, encore enrouée.

« C'est de l'hydromel. » Elle lui répondit comme si cela allait de soit.

_Mais c'est qui cette fille ? Comment peut-elle me servir de l'alcool alors que je viens à peine de me réveiller et que je suis encore blessée ?!_

Un constat déplaisant s'imposa à elle : la femme qui lui faisait face ne devait pas avoir toute sa tête.

Comme si elle avait deviné ses pensées, la blonde lui jeta un regard grave :

« Ce n'est pas pour me moquer de toi, lui dit-elle avec sérieux, il te faut vraiment un petit remontant. »

La convalescente reprit à nouveau quelques gorgées alcoolisées. Ce n'était pas mauvais. Doux et sucré. Ses membres se détendirent d'eux même, tandis qu'elle sentait son esprit s'embrumer.

Elle reporta son attention sur la femme. Celle-ci était occupée à couper une pomme en quartier.

« Mange. » lui dit-elle en lui tendant les morceaux.

Elle n'avait pas très faim, mais le regard que lui lançait l'autre fille était sans équivoque.

Avec une certaine précaution, elle croqua dans un morceau, avant de tout engloutir. Cela devait faire des éternités qu'elle n'avait pas mangé! A chaque bouchée, sa faim se réveillait.

« C'est bien. » La jeune femme souriait avec amusement. Elle leva son regard vers la blonde, s'essuyant la bouche d'un revers de main.

« Qui est tu ? » Sa voix était encore hésitante, mais elle arrivait maintenant à parler sans gêne. C'était déjà ca.

« Je m'appelle Shizuru, et toi ?

- Je … » la jeune blessée s'arrêta soudainement. Comment s'appelait-elle, au faite ?

« Je … je ne m'en rappelle plus. » réalisa-t-elle tandis que l'angoisse enserrait de nouveau son ventre.

Qui était-elle ? Pourquoi était-elle ici ? Qu'est-ce qui lui était arrivé au juste ? Toutes ces questions qui l'avaient torturée durant son inconscience refaisaient surface. _Je ne me souviens même pas de mon nom, ce n'est pas possible…_ Ses doigts se refermèrent convulsivement sur ses draps.

Elle sentit une main sur son épaule.

« Ce n'est pas important. » Cette voix suave, la même qui l'avait aidée à sortir des ténèbres, qui l'avait bercée dans les instants les plus pénibles.

« Calme-toi, ca va revenir peu à peu ne t'inquiètes pas. » Elle leva son regard vers cette voix, Shizuru.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, répétât-t-elle en l'allongeant sur son lit, repose toi, tu en as besoin ».

Elle aurait voulu lui dire que non, ca faisait trop longtemps qu'elle dormait, que ce qu'il lui fallait maintenant, c'était des réponses. Mais au fur et à mesures qu'elle écoutait cette voix la rassurer, qu'elle sentait cette main chaude sur son front, le sommeil la gagnait peu à peu.

« Repose toi, je serais là à ton réveil. »

Et encore le néant.

* * *

Le soleil déclinait à l'horizon.

Quelques rayons filtraient aux travers des tentures, venant lui caresser chaudement le visage.

Il faisait bon, presque chaud, et il régnait une certaine torpeur dans l'air du soir.

Elle se rendit compte pour la première fois depuis longtemps qu'elle se sentait bien.

Pas de douleurs, pas d'angoisse. Même si elle était consciente de son amnésie, elle se sentait apaisée.

Elle s'étira avec nonchalance, faisant craquer les os de son corps. _J'ai besoin d'exercice…_

Lentement, elle leva un bras au dessus de ses yeux. Elle fit bouger sa main, observant ses os et ses tendons se mouvoir sous sa peau claire. Trop pâle, trop fine presque décharné. _Et j'ai besoin de manger aussi… _Elle serra son poing, vaguement consciente qu'il fut un temps où elle était forte, beaucoup plus que ça.

Elle se redressa avec prudence, redoutant une nouvelle douleur. Rien. Elle s'assit sur son lit, s'étirant de nouveau.

Etrange. Elle avait juste l'impression d'avoir dormi, rien d'autre qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil. Pas de fièvre, pas de cauchemar.

Elle regarda autours d'elle. La jeune femme, Shizuru, était encore là. Accotée à une baie, perdue dans ses pensées. Le visage fermé, presque inquiet, elle semblait préoccupée, ou peut-être triste.

« Shizuru ? » tenta-t-elle timidement.

La jeune femme se retourna, toute trace de peine ayant disparu de son regard carmin.

« Enfin réveillée ! lança-t-elle avec entrain. J'ai cru un moment que j'y étais allée un peu trop fort ! »

Elle quitta rapidement sa place, pour venir s'assoir à ses cotés. Avec toujours ce même étrange sourire, elle lui saisit le menton, observant gravement ses yeux.

« Ca devrait aller, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même, les effets se dissiperont d'eux même.

- Qu'est ce que tu m'as fais ? » Shizuru éluda la question d'un simple haussement d'épaule.

« Ok, la jeune fille marmonna, et tu peux me dire au moins où on est ? »

La blonde lui offrit un franc sourire :

« Nous somme dans le Royaume du Cormyr, bien sûre !

- Merci, plaisanta la blessée, je sais que nous sommes aussi sur le continent de Féerune et même que notre planète se nomme Abeir-Toril. De tout ça je me souviens, mais où sommes nous exactement ? C'est quoi cette endroit ?

- Nous sommes dans la forêt de Hullack, non loin d'Arabel. Ces noms te disent quelque chose ? »

L'interpellée hocha silencieusement la tête. Arabel… elle se rappelait de ce nom. Facile. C'était une des plus grosse ville du Cormyr. Quant à la forêt… peut être avait-elle déjà entendu ce nom, elle n'en était pas sûr. Sa géographie n'avait jamais était bonne. _Tiens ? Un souvenir ?…Peut-être._

« Et ce lieu, » la jeune femme l'interrompit, accompagnant ses propos d'un geste théâtral de la main. « Et ce lieu est un sanctuaire de Mailikki. »

Encore une fois, ce nom ne lui était pas inconnu. Mailikki, la déesse des forêts et des animaux sauvages. La sainte patronne des rôdeurs. Elle considéra un instant Shizuru. Cette dernière n'avait pas l'allure d'une forestière.

«Mais qui es tu à la fin ? Et comment diable ai-je atterri ici ? »

Pour seule réponse, elle sentit une main se poser sur son front.

« Tu te poses encore trop de question, lui chanta la voix, laisse ton esprit se reposer avant de tenter de trouver des réponses à tout… »

D'un geste brusque, elle repoussa sa main.

« Shizuru ! S'il te plait, répond-moi au lieu de faire encore ton tour de passe-passe ! »

Un instant, la jeune femme sembla blessée de sa remarque, mais bien vite cette impression se dissipa lorsqu'elle rétorqua, boudeuse :

« Ce n'est pas un tour de passe-passe, comme tu dis, j'essai juste de te soigner. Je suis une guérisseuse, c'est tout. Je vis dans le sanctuaire, rien de plus. Et tu devrais vraiment te laisser le temps de récupérer. »

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la baie entrouverte.

« Viens voir. » lui intima-t-elle.

La jeune fille se releva péniblement. Ses jambes chancelèrent mais tinrent bon. Elle rejoignit maladroitement la guérisseuse. Celle-ci lui offrit un sourire, comme une sorte d'encouragement pour son effort.

Elle passa un bras autours de sa taille, pour la maintenir.

« Regarde. » De la main elle désignait la forêt. Même si la nuit était entrain de tomber, il faisait suffisamment clair pour qu'elle puisse y voir.

Elles étaient dans une sorte de vaste clairière, aussi grande qu'une place de village, et d'où plusieurs sentiers partaient pour s'enfoncer dans une dense forêt de cèdres et de mélèzes. Vu leurs tailles, immenses, elle jugea que ca devait être des arbres centenaire si ce n'est plus.

En contrebas, au centre de la clairière, était dressé un grand autel, surement au nom de Mailikki. Deux temples plus petits bordés ses flancs, probablement dédié à Sylvannus, l'Esprit de la Forêt, ou bien encore pour Gwaeron Bourrasque, le protecteur des rôdeurs du Nord.

En rang serrées, de simples huttes de bois encerclées la place. Et derrière elles, elle pouvait voir des potagers et autres enclos à bétails. Il y avait des groupes de personnes, des chasseurs, peut-être des rôdeurs, qui flânaient sur les sentiers ou sur l'agora, silencieusement.

_Un simple village forestier._

Mais en levant les yeux, elle constata que de nombreuse autres demeures, plus complexes, s'élevaient dans les arbres sur plusieurs étages. Parfois suspendu entre les branches, comme d'épais feuillages. Parfois, accrochés à leurs troncs tels des amadouviers.

Des cordages et des passerelles, les reliées les unes aux autres, serpentant entre les larges arbres. Et cela à perte de vue.

Un village dans la forêt.

Une citée suspendu.

« Rassurée ? »

Elle acquiesça.

« C'est toujours aussi calme ? lui demanda-t-elle

- Non, j'ai fais un petit tour de « passe-passe » pour rendre ta demeure plus paisible. »

La jeune fille sentit ses joues se colorer. Même si le ton n'était pas vraiment sarcastique, elle comprit qu'elle avait vexée l'autre femme.

« Je vois. » Mieux valait essayer de lui faire oublier ses propos.

Elle ferma les yeux, sentant l'odeur de la nuit et de la forêt. Un vent frais lui frôlait délicieusement le visage. Elle avait enfin l'impression d'être vivante, d'avoir retrouvé un corps.

L'étreinte de Shizuru se resserra autours d'elle.

« Tu veux retourner te coucher ? »

Elle secoua la tête. Pas tout de suite. Juste profiter de cette sensation d'être en vie, simplement. En profiter au cas où cela ne serait qu'un rêve.

Elle rouvrit les yeux, et se tourna vers l'autre jeune femme, cherchant son regard.

« Tes yeux… osât-elle doucement, tu es une elfe, n'est ce pas ? »

Pour seule réponse, Shizuru ramena sa longue chevelure en arrière, mettant en évidence ses oreilles. Des oreilles humaines.

« A moitié seulement, lui répondit-t-elle amusée.

- T'es immortelle, alors ?

- Non, heureusement ! » Elle plaisanta : « Les elfes sont loin d'être immortelles.

- je vois », conclut-elle. Elle leva ses yeux vers le ciel noir. Un croissant de lune apparaissait derrière la cime des arbres. Le Premier Croissant.

La lune…

Un souvenir fugace.

Il n'y avait pas de lune cette nuit là.

Un Premier Croissant signifiait que la Nouvelle Lune était déjà passé. Ce n'était pas possible, elle n'avait pas pu…

« Combien de temps je suis restée inconsciente ? demanda-t-elle précipitamment.

- Durant presque un cycle lunaire. » Shizuru lui répondit, vaguement gênée. Dans un souffle, elle ajouta:

« Désolée, j'ai eu du mal à te soigner. Je pense que tu n'avais pas vraiment envie de retourner parmi nous, aussi… »

Elle déglutit péniblement. Autant de temps !

« Tu devrais aller dormir maintenant… » La voix de Shizuru était douce, caressante.

La jeune fille avait conscience qu'elle exerçait de nouveau sa magie sur elle. Son étreinte s'était raffermie et elle sentait une chaleur l'envahir à son contact. Une langueur qui prenait petit à petit possession de son esprit.

Elle n'essaya pas de lutter. Elle savait que la guérisseuse avait raison. Rester ainsi éveillée n'aboutirai à rien d'autre que de nouvelles questions sans réponses.

Elle se laissa conduire jusqu'à son lit. Ne protesta pas lorsque la jeune femme tira les couvertures sur elle.

« Je vais te laisser, repose toi bien. »

Elle vit la silhouette s'éloigner peu à peu d'elle.

« Attend ! »

Un dernier sursaut de conscience.

« Reste encore, s'il te plait. »


	3. Premier Quartier

_Bonne lecture!_

_Et n'hésitez pas laisser des com', ca fait toujours plaisir._

* * *

Une résonnance dans la nuit. Comme un long tremolo frémissant dans les airs.

Elle se réveilla à moitié. Entre rêve et réalité.

Encore une fois un son vibrant de mélancolie qui se répercuta dans la forêt.

Sans se lever, elle se retourna vers la source de la musique.

Un autre vibrato s'échappa vers la cité endormie. Une note grave qui semblait durer dans l'obscurité.

C'était Shizuru qui jouait. Elle le savait, mais elle avait eu besoin de le confirmer.

La jeune femme était assise à quelques pas d'elle, appuyée avec nonchalance sur des coussins. Les yeux clos, elle tenait son instrument contre sa bouche et laissait filer par intervalle régulier de longues notes alanguies.

La guérisseuse entrouvrit quelques instants les yeux, et la jeune convalescente eut l'impression de deux feux brulant dans la pénombre.

_Les yeux d'une drow… _Elle chassa bien vite cette idée de son esprit.

Pas question de se faire peur avec des histoires d'Elfes des Ténèbres. Shizuru n'était qu'une jeune guérisseuse, rien de plus. Et elle, et bien elle avait besoin de se reposer. De fermer les yeux et se laisser bercer par ses lentes résonnances.

* * *

A son réveil, elle constata avec joie que Shizuru était encore là.

Comme la veille au soir, celle-ci se tenait prés de la fenêtre, le regard perdu vers la forêt.

La jeune fille se redressa sur son lit. Elle remarqua qu'un plateau avait été déposé à ses cotés. Des fruits, du pain, des poteries contenants de la crème et du miel. Il y avait également une chope pleine. Elle la prit et l'huma, suspicieuse. Ce n'était que de l'eau, pas d'alcool cette fois-ci. Elle en bu quelques gorgées. A la vue de la nourriture, elle sentit son estomac se tordre de faim.

_Normal_, pensa-t-elle, _si cela fait une Lune que je n'ai pas mangé_…

Elle attrapa une pomme qu'elle engloutit rapidement, suivit d'une autre. Puis elle s'attaqua au pain.

« Doucement, tu vas te rendre malade sinon. » Le ton était légèrement moqueur. Shizuru.

Elle sentit son visage s'enflammer.

« Je… j'avais faim. bredouilla-t-elle, gênée.

- Je vois ça. »

Elle s'assit à ses cotés, piochant dans le plateau.

« Tu es resté toute la nuit ? T'as dormi ici ? » La convalescente lui demanda. La demie-elfe se contenta de hocher la tête.

« Mais t'as dormi où ? s'enquit la jeune fille. Ne me dit pas que t'as dormi par terre ?

- Bien sûr que non ! « Elle déclara malicieusement : « J'ai dormi avec toi ! » Elle ponctua sa phrase d'un clin d'œil enjôleur. En face d'elle l'humaine manqua de s'étouffer.

« Je plaisante, reprit-t-elle rapidement, ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne dors quasiment jamais. J'en ressens rarement le besoin, un des avantages de mes origines elfiques.

« Ok, je vois. » Elle conclut, mal à l'aise.

Distraitement, elle fit glisser une tenture, dévoilant un bout de forêt matinal.

Il était encore tôt, le soleil venait à peine de se lever et mise à part quelques personnes qui se hâtaient vers les bois, le village était désert.

« J'ai quelque chose pour toi. » Elle se retourna vers Shizuru, l'interrogeant du regard.

« Ca pourrait t'aider. Peut être. » Elle termina sa phrase en déposant un objet au creux sa main.

La jeune fille le regarda, perplexe. C'était un collier. Un cordon de cuir brun qui passait au travers d'une médaille. Un simple disque d'argent.

Elle le fit tourner entre ses doigts. Est-ce que cela lui appartenait ? Peut-être. Déjà ce bijou ne lui était pas inconnu.

Un reflet sur le disque attira son attention. Il y avait une inscription. Deux lettres gravées que le temps avait patinées. Elle observa plus attentivement. C'était un N et un K.

« On l'a trouvé à tes cotés. Cela te dit quelque chose ? » questionna Shizuru. Elle ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre, en proie avec ses pensées.

« N…K… murmura-t-elle, qu'est-ce que ca peut être ? »

Elle se concentra davantage tandis que des bribes de souvenirs réapparaissaient. Des personnes qui lui parlaient, qui l'appelaient. _Qui m'appellent ? Comment ? Comment m'appellent-ils ?_

« Natsuki… » chuchota-t-elle.

* * *

« Natsuki… »

Du bout des doigts elle caressa le médaillon d'argent qu'elle portait désormais à son cou.

Elle possédait un nom. Certes, il ne lui avait pas donné plus d'indice quant à ce qu'elle était, ni à ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Mais elle avait maintenant un nom. Un début d'identité.

Elle se laissa glisser davantage dans son baquet, consciente que les deux femmes qui l'avaient conduite dans la salle d'eau devaient s'impatienter à l'extérieur.

De toute façon le bain commençait à tiédir.

Elle se leva et attrapa une serviette posée non loin d'elle pour l'enrouler autours de son corps.

Il faisait frais, hors de l'eau chaude, et elle se dépêcha de rejoindre le meuble, un simple tronc de bois en faite, où étaient posés ses habits. Ses_ vrais _habits. Ceux qu'elle portait lorsqu'ils l'avaient retrouvé. Où ? Dans quelles circonstances ? Des questions auxquelles elle n'avait toujours pas obtenu de réponses.

Elle considéra les étoffes. Une longue tunique cintrée de lin noir aux manches coupées, et un pantalon de cuir sombre.

Pas d'ornements, de motifs qui aurait pu raviver un quelconque souvenir. Juste l'intime conviction que cela lui appartenait, qu'un jour elle les avait portés.

Elle déplia la tunique et l'inspecta. Rien de particulier. Elle l'enfila.

Elle fit de même avec son pantalon. Appart quelques éraflures, il ne présentait pas de marques singulières qui aurait pu l'aider.

Elle noua à sa taille un large cordon de cuir qui lui faisait office de ceinture et regarda son reflet dans le miroir qui lui faisait face.

Une jeune femme d'une vingtaine de printemps, pas particulièrement grande. Une musculature légère presque émaciée, mais encore marquée. Une peau peut-être trop blême, qui offrait un violent contraste avec sa longue chevelure sombre et ses yeux verts. Deux prunelles pâles, diaphanes, qui la dévisageaient avec défiance.

Elle grimaça.

Son visage, son allure ne lui disait rien.

Et elle regretta un instant que Shizuru l'eu si bien soigné, qu'il ne lui restait plus de cicatrices. Une blessure qui aurait pu lui dire qui elle avait été.

Soudain, un détail sur sa tunique attira son attention.

Elle porta une main sur son ventre, palpant le tissu du bout des doigts. Il y avait une fine couture.

« Ca, ce n'est pas d'origine… » Elle murmura.

Un simple raccord sur le tissu, fait avec tellement d'adresse qu'elle aurait pu jamais le voir.

La toile avait donc été déchirée à cet endroit.

Instinctivement elle se recroquevilla.

Le souvenir d'une douleur. Fugace. La sensation était déjà passée.

« Ok, fit-elle pour elle-même, appart m'apprendre que je me suis prit un sale coup dans le ventre je ne vois pas à quoi ca m'avance de plus. »

Déçue, elle s'en alla vers la porte.

* * *

A l'extérieur, le soleil était déjà presque au zénith.

Les deux femmes la conduisaient au travers de la citée suspendu, et Natsuki tentait de les suivre, avec la même habilitée.

Ses pas se posaient avec précautions sur les passerelles faites de simple cordage et qui s'élevaient à plusieurs toises du sol. Le vent soufflait, faisant osciller les faibles ponceaux.

_Ce n'est pas le type de ballade à offrir à une blessée_, marmonna Natsuki, s'agrippant de toutes ses forces aux branches qui se présentaient à elle tandis que l'une des accompagnatrices semblait lui faire une visite de bienvenue.

« Notre citée a été bâtie sur le modèle de l'antique Myth Drannor. » Sans prêter attention à la mine interrogative de Natsuki, elle continua à réciter machinalement. « En contrebas, notre village fortifié. On peut y accéder par quatre portes, toute gardées par un de nos patrouilleurs. Nous possédons des potagers, une étable, quelques artisans ainsi que notre propre moulin à moudre. De sorte que nous sommes quasiment autonomes. »

Du doigt, elle désigna les alentours :

« La cité suspendue quant à elle est construite sur quatre niveaux. Le premier, sur lequel on se trouve, rassemble tout les lieux publics : bibliothèque, salle de réunion, pièce commune pour les repas, bains ainsi que des chambres de passages, comme celle dont vous bénéficiez. »

La brune hocha la tête tandis que la femme, indiquant les étages supérieurs, poursuivait :

« En hauteur, ce sont les lieux de cultes puis les habitations. Enfin, à la cime des arbres vous pouvez voir divers postes de guets. Ceux-ci s'étendent à plus d'une lieue tout autours de notre citée, garantissant notre sécurité. »

Ecoutant d'une oreille distraite le discours, Natsuki cherchait désespérément Shizuru. Mais depuis que les deux femmes étaient venues la récupérer, la jeune guérisseuse n'était pas revenue la voir.

_Elle a surement d'autres personnes à s'occuper_, pensa-t-elle. _A moins qu'elle en a définitivement fini avec moi._

Un amer constat.

Elle avait envie de revoir la demi-elfe.

Ses pensées s'arrêtèrent brusquement.

En face d'elle les deux femmes venaient de stopper leur marche. Elles se trouvaient à proximité d'une autre alcôve.

Elles firent glisser l'épais panneau de bois qui dissimulait l'ouverture avant de l'inviter à pénétrer dans la cavité.

«Et ceci est notre salle d'arme. » Elle termina.

« Nous y avons déposé votre armure, la femme précisa, vous êtes autorisée à la voir mais pas encore à la porter. »

La porte se referma derrière elle.

_Pas encore autorisée ? C'est quoi cette histoire ? Et une armure ?!_

Indécise, Natsuki s'avança dans la pièce.

Celle-ci était, comme les autres lieux, faite de bois : le sol, la toiture, les murs n'étaient constitués que de lambris. Comme un prolongement entre deux arbres.

Mais à la différence des autres alcôves, qui présentaient de larges bais recouvertes de voilages colorées, celle-ci ne possédait que de fines ouvertures, semblable à des meurtrières.

Elle parcouru des yeux l'intérieur de la salle. Des armes, pour la plupart des cimeterres, étaient accrochaient aux murs. Il y avait de quoi fournir un régiment entier.

Son regard s'arrêta sur une vaste souche d'arbre qui reposait au centre de la pièce.

Elle s'y avança.

Sur le bois, était déposait des morceaux de cuir, d'un brun presque noir.

Elle saisit un élément.

C'était les pièces d'une armure. De _son_ armure.

Natsuki lança un regard vers la porte. On lui avait interdis de la mettre mais la tentation était trop forte. Une sorte d'excitation, un sentiment qui tirait ses origines de son ancienne vie.

Il _fallait_ qu'elle la porte.

Délicatement, elle souleva une des pièces.

Le nom lui revient presque aussitôt en mémoire.

C'était une spalières, une protection d'épaule. _Généralement, ces choses vont de paires._ Elle fouilla un peu avant de trouver la deuxième ainsi qu'un gorgerin.

Un nouveau regard vers l'entrée. Pas de bruit.

Rassurée, elle entreprit de les sangler sur sa tunique. C'était bien son armure, aucun doute là-dessus : les protections lui allaient à merveille, comme si elles avaient était moulées sur son corps.

Elle attrapa un second élément est reconnu une paire de grèves, des jambières de cuir. Elle chercha rapidement du regard, et trouva, en bas de la souche, une paire de botte.

Elle les enfila également.

Il restait également, épars sur le bois, des cannons d'avant bras et des gantelets cloutés. Ainsi qu'une dernière pièce, qu'elle souleva pour l'examiner brièvement.

Il s'agissait de longues tassettes, des protections de cuisses, qui lui descendaient jusqu'aux genoux. Elle les passa autour de sa taille et boucla la ceinture qui les maintenait.

Elle fit quelques mouvements, regardant l'armure accompagner à la perfection chaque un de ses gestes. Comme une seconde peau.

Natsuki s'arrêta quelques instants, et décocha un nouveau regard vers la porte. Toujours rien. Apparemment, elles n'étaient pas pressées de la récupérer.

Elle s'assit sur le rond de bois et tenta de faire le point.

Elle possédait donc une armure.

_D'accord, ca veut donc dire que j'étais plutôt versée dans l'art de la guerre._ Mais de quel type ? Un fidèle soldat du royaume du Cormyr ? Ou bien une sorte d'horrible mercenaire ?

Elle examina de plus près la cuirasse qu'elle portait. Comme le reste de ses vêtements, elle semblait récente, sans aucune trace d'un antécédent combat. Le cuir était souple et brillant, et elle pouvait même encore sentir l'odeur du cirage.

Elle se leva et fit quelques pas.

_Je tourne en rond._

Cette armure, comme son nom, n'était qu'une sorte de coquille vide. Un élément de son passé, certes, mais qui ne l'aidait en rien.

Elle regarda encore une fois la tenue qu'elle portait.

Le cuir qui revêtait ses bras et ses jambes.

_Il manque quelque chose._

C'était plus un constat qu'une réelle intuition. Son ventre était à nu : il manquait donc une pièce à son armure.

Elle parcouru l'endroit du regard, ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu'elle cherchait.

Soudain, un paquet posé dans un des recoins de la pièce attira son attention.

Elle le défit fébrilement, ses doigts tremblant sous leurs protections, consciente qu'elle tenait entre ses mains une pièce clef de son passée.

Elle prit une grande inspiration avant d'ouvrir le paquetage, dévoilant un autre morceau de cuir.

De la même teinte.

L'élément manquant.

Elle le déposa sur la souche de bois afin de l'analyser.

Comme elle l'avait supposé c'était bien une protection ventral.

Une large ceinture constituée de plusieurs bandes de cuir épais rivetées les une aux autres et qui avait, dans un meilleur jour, arboré des motifs de métal.

Elle la manipula avec précaution, le souffle court.

Contrairement, aux autres pièces celle-ci était abimée, et encore ! Abimée n'était qu'un euphémisme !

La ceinture était quasiment coupée en deux, les deux parties ne se tenant que grâce à une faible membrane de peau. Les bords de la coupure étaient noircis de sang.

_Un coup d'épée,_ supposa-t-elle, _ou peut-être même un lame plus large…_ Inconsciemment elle porta une main à son ventre, un rictus de douleur sur son visage.

Ses doigts effleurèrent le cuir. Il y avait encore de nombreuses entailles, moins profondes cette fois-ci.

_J'ai du réussir à esquiver quelques coup au moins…_

Elle rassembla maladroitement les deux parties, et fermant les yeux, Natsuki essaya de se remémorer son dernier combat, de rechercher quelques souvenirs aussi douloureux qu'ils puissent être.

Mais rien ne lui revenait en mémoire.

Elle rouvrit les yeux, se concentrant de nouveau sur la ceinture.

Le cuir taché de son sang, la large coupure et ces bouts d'acier…

Des motifs de métal… mais quel motif au juste ?

Tant bien que mal elle tenta de reconstituer l'ornement. Quelques éléments manquaient mais l'ensemble était cohérent.

Sur le cuir noir se dessinait, en argent, un cercle de sept étoiles entourant les yeux d'une femme.

_Qu'est ce que ca peut bien vouloir dire ?_

Des yeux et des étoiles ? Comme quelqu'un qui t'observe dans la nuit, qui te guide hors des ténèbres.

_La lune…La Dame d'Argent._

Elle sentit un sourire apparaître sur son visage tandis qu'elle se souvenait à qui appartenait ce regard et pour qui elle avait juré de combattre et de mourir.

« Séluné… »Elle comprit.

La déesse de la lumière lunaire, la créatrice d'Abeir-Toril. Comment avait-elle pu oublier cela ?

«D'accord, reprit-elle pour elle-même, je m'appelle Natsuki et je sers Séluné. »

Elle s'arrêta pour réfléchir quelques secondes avant de reprendre à haute voix :

« Mais qu'est ce que je faisais donc seule dans la forêt de Hullack ? Est-ce que je me rendais à Arrabel ou bien... »

Un désagréable pressentiment.

« Je n'étais pas seule… »

Une certitude.

« …mais, dans ce cas, où sont-ils ? »

* * *

La porte s'ouvrit d'un seul coup, laissant un flot de lumière envahir la pièce.

Un jeune homme se tenait à l'entrée.

Un grand brun aux cheveux ébouriffés, dont son visage, hâlé par le soleil, arborait une large cicatrice sur la joue gauche.

Il la dévisageait, visiblement surpris de la voir en armure.

« Heu.., commença-t-il avec éloquence, Kazahana Mashiro vous attends. Mais… » Il s'arrêta, gêné, avant de reprendre :

« Mais vous ne pouvez pas vous présenter comme ca devant la Grande Prêtresse : aucune armure, arme ou magie n'est tolérée en sa présence. »

Natsuki se contenta d'approuver en silence, les joues en feu. Elle avait l'impression d'être une gamine prise en faute. Le jeune homme hésita un instant puis ajouta, timidement :

« S'il vous faut de l'aide pour l'enlever…

- Ca ira, merci. » Elle le coupa, précipitamment.

« Dans ce cas je vous attends dehors. »

Et il referma rapidement la porte.

Quelques instants plus tard, elle le rejoignit à l'extérieur.

Les deux femmes étaient encore là et elles lui jetèrent un regard impatient, avant de continuer leur marche, les conduisant toujours plus haut dans les arbres.

Pendant son ascension, Natsuki examina rapidement les personnes qui l'accompagnées.

Les deux femmes étaient semblables à des vestales, drapées dans des étoffes et des voilages de couleurs vert et jaune. A la taille de chacune, pendait un cimeterre.

Le jeune homme portait aussi une arme du même type, quoique nettement plus grande. Avec son long tabard de cuir qui masquait à peine son armure d'écaille brune et ses hautes bottes, elle devina qu'elle avait probablement à faire à un rôdeur.

« Hum, nous sommes arrivés. » Ce dernier venait d'interrompre ses pensées. « Je vais nous annoncer. »

L'arbre qui lui faisait face était large de trois bonnes toises, immense, et cette fois-ci les tentures ne menaient pas à une plate-forme ajouté au tronc, mais cachaient une ouverture dans celui-ci.

Le rodeur cogna brièvement sur la paroi.

Un écho lui répondit.

« C'est bon, mais.., il hésita, il faut que je vous dise, avant que vous y rentriez, que cet endroit est protégé contre les sortilèges. » Il s'empourpra légèrement devant la mine surprise de Natsuki :

« Pas que je vous accuse de quoique ce soit, mais…mais il faut que je vous le dise, ca fait partie des règles et…bon, rentrons. »

Rouge de gêne, il pénétra dans l'arbre, suivi de la jeune fille.

Dès qu'elle fut à l'intérieur, Natsuki fut frappée par l'obscurité ambiante et l'odeur boisé qui imprégnait ce lieu.

Dans la pénombre, elle se laissa guider au centre de la pièce.

« Qui êtes vous ? »

Une voix chevrotante, sortit de l'écorce du bois.

Elle chercha dans la noirceur de l'arbre.

Devant elle, se trouvait une forme, une racine ou une branche au premier abord. Mais les arbres ne parlent pas, non ? Et ils bougent encore moins !

La silhouette se détacha de la pénombre et se dirigea vers elle, vers la faible lumière qui transpirait des parois.

C'était une femme, sans âge. De la taille d'un enfant et dont les traits du visage avaient conservé une certaine innocence. Mais sa peau étaient semblable à du parchemin. Marqué et ridée.

_Comme l'écorce d'un arbre…_

Ses mouvements étaient empreints de rigidité, _pétrifiés_. Mais tandis qu'elle s'avançait vers elle la jeune fille vit que, sous la peau craquelée, ses muscles étaient encore présents, fin et tendus.

_Comme des lianes…_

Ses cheveux clairs s'amassaient autours de son crâne en une masse brumeuse, semblable à de la bruyère.

« Qui êtes vous ? » la voix végétal raisonna autours d'elle.

Natsuki resta silencieuse. Qui elle était ? En voila une bonne question.

« Vous ne savez pas… » C'était le son d'un bois qui craque.

Une main qui saisit son visage, étrangement douce, et puis deux yeux noirs, telles des cavités sombres, qui se fixent dans les siens.

« Je ne vois aucun maléfice dans votre regard. Parlez sans crainte.

- Je, heu… » Natsuki hésita quelques instant avant de se reprendre : « Je m'appelle Natsuki. Et J'appartiens à L'Ordre de Séluné mais… »

Un moment de silence.

« Je ne me souviens de rien d'autre. »

La femme s'assit au sol, l'invitant à faire de même.

Maintenant que ses yeux s'étaient accoutumés, elle pouvait distinguer autour d'elle d'autres personnes, pour la plupart des femmes, vêtues comme ses deux accompagnatrices.

Le centre de la pièce baignait dans une pâle clarté qui semblait provenir du haut de l'arbre. Et en levant les yeux, Natsuki aperçu à quelques toises d'elle une sorte de nuée de poussières, scintillante et frémissante. _Non_, comprit-elle, _une nué d'insectes…_ Des papillons de nuits, des lampyres et autres lucioles bruissaient tout autour d'elle.

« On vous a retrouvée il y a de ça un peu plus d'une Lune, dans la forêt de Hullack, non loin d'ici. Mais cela vous devez déjà le savoir»

Natsuki rapporta son attention sur la prêtresse.

« Vos agresseurs vous avez laissé pour morte. Des rôdeurs sont partit à leur recherche. Malheureusement…

- Mais, Natsuki l'interrompit, impatiente, il n'y avait personne d'autre avec moi? »

Le visage qui lui faisait face sembla un instant se tordre en un rictus ou un étrange sourire douloureux davantage semblable à un coup de hache dans du bois qu'à une réelle expression humaine.

« Conduisez-la, je vous pris. »

* * *

L'endroit était calme. Ce genre de silence propre à un lieu de culte. Sauf qu'il ne s'agissait ni d'un temple ou même d'un autel.

Juste d'une morgue.

«Nous avons pris soin de conserver les corps. »

Natsuki se contenta de hocher la tête, le regard fixé sur la vaste dalle qui lui faisait face : une pierre sombre et froide qui supportait huit formes couvertes chacune d'une étoffe.

Huit formes humaines. Celles de ses anciens compagnons, devina-t-elle.

« Je peux ? » Natsuki demanda.

La suivante approuva silencieusement.

Elle s'approcha d'un des corps et enleva le voile qui couvrait son visage.

C'était une fille, de son âge surement. Les cheveux noirs, court. Elle portait la même armure de cuir sombre.

Son visage ne lui disait rien.

Elle passa au second corps. Une autre fille aussi, aux longs cheveux d'un brun presque roux.

Toujours aucun souvenir.

Elle souleva un autre linceul. Encore une femme. Une blonde au front large armée d'une lourde cuirasse de métal portant la frappe de La Dame d'Argent. Son plastron, qui avait souffert durant son dernier combat, portait les mêmes lacérations qu'elle avait pu voir sur sa propre armure.

Mais, mise à part cela, ce corps ne lui apporta aucune information.

Pas plus que celui de la jeune fille, allongée à ses cotés.

Une allure frêle, drapée dans des voilages bleus agrémentés de fil d'argent. _Surement une érudite_, pensa la guerrière, en constatant les fines lunettes qui ornaient son visage.

Elle continua son parcours funeste.

Trois autres corps.

Des hommes cette fois-ci, portant de long tabard au couleur de Séluné sur des chemises de maille.

Mais rien qui ne le lui revenait en mémoire.

Le dernier corps. Celui d'une femme.

Sa main se posa sur le linceul, s'apprêtant à l'ôter du visage mort.

Mais on stoppa son geste.

Une étreinte sur son poignet.

Elle se retourna vivement. Shizuru était à ses cotés, un triste sourire aux lèvres, ses doigt toujours noués autours de sa main. Elle ne l'avait pas entendue venir.

« Ne fait pas cela, elle la prévint. Il n'y a _rien_ à voir sous ce linceul. »

_Rien ?_ Elle regarda plus attentivement avant de se reculer brusquement.

Là où il aurait dû se trouver la forme d'une tête, le drap retombait mollement.

_Rien, en effet._

La main de la guérisseuse se défit de son poignet pour venir se poser sur son épaule.

Une caresse rassurante qui l'éloignait peu à peu des défunts.

« Shizuru ! »

Le jeune homme qui l'avait accompagnée, brisa le charme.

« Shizuru ! Ne l'empêche pas de se souvenir de ce qui lui est arrivée ! »

Elle sentit la demi-elfe se tendre à ses cotés, et lorsqu'elle rétorqua, sa voix était cinglante :

« Certains souvenirs demandent du temps avant d'être acceptés, Takeda.

- Mais ce n'est pas de cette façon qu'elle retrouvera la mémoire, protesta le rodeur. Natsuki… »

Mais la jeune guerrière ne les écoutait plus. Elle avait la nausée. Ce n'étaient pas les corps qui lui provoquaient ce malaise. Elle n'avait aucune empathie pour ces personnes, bien qu'elle avait dû les connaître. Non, c'était davantage ce manque de sentiment qui la rendait malade.

D'un geste fébrile, elle s'appuya contre la guérisseuse.

« Je te reconduis, intima celle-ci.

- S'il te plait. »

Et alors que la jeune femme la ramenait à la lumière du jour, elle surprit le regard que lançait le rôdeur à son amie.

Un regard empli de colère et de mépris.

* * *

Une dernière caresse dans les cheveux d'ébène.

La jeune fille dormait profondément, surement trop d'émotion en une seule journée.

Shizuru se détacha de son lit et se dirigea silencieusement vers la sortie.

La cité était endormie, et mis à part le chant des oiseaux nocturnes, aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre.

Elle s'éloigna rapidement des habitations pour s'enfoncer dans la forêt.

Une ombre dans la nuit.

Il fallait qu'elle _la_ rencontre. Et _elle_ ne se montrait jamais à proximité du village. Jamais.

Un bruissement derrière elle.

Shizuru n'eut pas besoin de se retourner. Elle savait que c'était_ elle_.

De toute façon c'était toujours _elle_ qui la trouvait. Rarement le contraire.

« Tu me cherchais ? » Une voix semblable à un souffle froid.

« Oui, répondis la jeune guérisseuse, pour te remercier. Tu sais pour le collier, de me l'avoir donné. »

Elle sentit plus qu'elle ne vit son interlocutrice esquisser un sourire.

« Et…cela lui a-t-il plu ?

- Les initiales, il s'agissait bien de son prénom. Tu avais raison.

- Il était plus que temps de mettre un nom sur ce joli visage, n'est-ce pas ? » Un ton implacable, malgré la plaisanterie.

« Elle va mieux… » Un murmure pour elle-même, prononcé du bout des lèvres.

« Je suis passe parfois la voir, la nuit. »

Shizuru se contenta de hocher la tête. Déjà elle percevait l'autre femme s'éloigner d'elle.

Leur rencontre était souvent brève.

« A toi de prendre soin d'elle, maintenant. » Un chuchotement tandis qu'_elle_ s'enfonçait dans l'obscurité.


End file.
